Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, may provide services to users, such as voice call services, video call services, short messaging service (“SMS”) message services, and/or other services. Some networks implement a “paging” methodology, whereby when a service is to be provided to a user device, such as an incoming telephone call for the user device, the network will attempt to locate the user device. For instance, paging the user device may include determining at which base station, associated with the network, the user device is presently attached.